Real Feelings
by btamamura
Summary: Tokiya appreciates Otoya seeing him as him. Otoya appreciates Tokiya always being there. Could the appreciation become more? Shounen-ai Tokiya x Otoya, Natsuki x Sho included.


**Disclaimer:**___I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or the characters._

**Notes:**_** Okay, taking a quick break from writing Natsuki x Sho (though it is included in this story) and trying another pairing I've come to love. Yep! Tokiya x Otoya! (Please note that this is most likely different from what will happen in the anime, and just consider this a **__wouldn't it be nice if this sort of thing did happen?__** fic...you'll know what I mean when you get closer to the end). As this is Tokiya x Otoya with Natsuki x Sho, then I will issue the shounen-ai warning. If you don't like the idea of two males being in a romantic relationship, then please leave now. If you enjoy it or don't mind it, then please read on and I hope you enjoy!**_

"Hey, Tokiya! Tokiya!"

The bluenette sighed. At this rate, he was never going to finish memorising the words of the song. "What is it?"

"I just came up with a new melody! Wanna hear?"

"Not right now."

"It's good. I promise."

"I said not right now."

"But, Tokiya..."

"Get it through your thick skull! Not right now! I'm trying to concentrate here, and all I keep hearing is your insistant voice! Just shut up for once!"

"Okay. I'll just see if any of the others wants to hear it." Otoya left the bedroom, guitar in hand.

After he'd finally calmed, Tokiya was able to recall just how hurt Otoya had sounded at his harsh words. He placed a palm on his forehead and sighed. _I really must apologise to him when he comes back_.

"Stop right there," Natsuki stated after Otoya had barely started the song.

"What is it, Nacchan?" both of the younger teens questioned.

"There's something off with your music, Otoya-kun. Did something happen between you and Tokiya-kun?"

The redhead sighed. He should've known better than to try to hide how upset he really felt if it was just going to be reflected in his music in the first place. "I wanted to play this song for Tokiya, but he said he didn't want to hear it at that moment. I guess I got too insistant...and then he yelled at me. I don't think I'd ever seen him that angry, at least not at me. Even if I do make him mad, he just sighs and makes a quick suggestion on how to deal with whatever caused me to go to him. But, tonight he went...well, he went ballistic! He actually raised his voice!" He shook his head and set down his guitar. "I know it's my fault to begin with, but he still didn't have to yell at me like that..."

"No, he didn't. There must've been something bothering him..." Sho pondered.

"There is. I know it. That's why I wanted to play the song for him. I wanted to cheer him up."

"But, it's not easy to play such an encouraging song when you're also feeling upset," the spectacled teen observed.

"Can you guys tell me what to do? I mean...well, you're very close friends so you're sure to have found yourself in a similar situation maybe once or twice in your lives."

Sho nodded. "There were times that I did lash out at Nacchan, but I never meant any of the words I said. Even so, they still hurt him and he let me know that."

"It wouldn't have been wise to provoke any more reaction out of Sho-chan, so we just had an hour or two apart before meeting up again, talking about it and offering apologies," Natsuki added.

"But, how did you let him know?"

"The same way you're about to let Tokiya-kun know. I told him how I felt about what he'd said, and even though I knew he didn't mean what he'd said, it still wounded me. I wanted to make it clear to him."

"So, I just need to talk to Tokiya?"

"In a little while. Maybe give him time to calm down before you go back. If you were to mention something while he was still enraged, it might not work out."

"Okay. Thanks, guys."

"Okay, now that you've also calmed down, how about playing that song for us?" Sho suggested.

"Sure!" With his joyous energy renewed, Otoya happily picked up his guitar, tuned it once again and started strumming away.

The song ended and the two blonds applauded his efforts. "That was great, Otoya!"

"Indeed. I'm sure Tokiya-kun will also approve of it. Though, there is something I would like to ask, Otoya-kun."

"What is it, Nacchan?" the redhead queried.

"There was much more than just encouragement to that song, wasn't there? I definitely picked something up."

Otoya blushed lightly. "Well, actually..." He looked around as if afraid he'd be heard by someone else...like maybe Shining Saotome. "Okay, I was also going to take a huge risk with this song tonight."

"A huge risk? Otoya, do you mean you were going to confess to Tokiya?" Sho asked, blue eyes wide.

The redhead nodded quietly as his blush deepened. "Even though I tend to make him angry at me, he's still always there to help me. When I was sick earlier this year, he took care of me until I got better. He comforted me when I cried for my mother. I...I grew to love him more and more each day following and well..." He sighed. "But, there's no way Tokiya feels the same for me...even so, I want to tell him how I feel for him. He has to know."

"Then, go and tell him," Natsuki whispered. "It is a gamble, but if Tokiya-kun does care about you, then he would not be harsh if he didn't return your deepest affection. I'm not saying that's the most likely scenario, because it could be that Tokiya-kun does feel the same way."

"Nacchan, you're not helping," Sho sighed. "But, he is right that you should go and take that risk. I'm glad I did."

The guitarist nodded. "Okay. I'll go and tell him right now! Thanks, guys!" Guitar in hand, he hurriedly made his way out of the bedroom. He was worried that if he hung around much longer, then he'd probably lose his nerve.

Just as Otoya closed the door after himself, Natsuki wrapped his arms around Sho affectionately. It was a lot more gentle than his usual bone-crushing glomps. "I'm also glad I took the risk with you, Sho-chan."

Tokiya looked up as he heard the door open. "Otoya!"

The redhead was trying to enter quietly. "Oh, hey. Um, did I disturb you again? Sorry. I mean...I should've realised that you were busy. I shouldn't have been so insistant."

"No. It's alright. I was waiting for you to come back because...I want to apologise to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry, Otoya."

"Tokiya..." It was only because of a firm grip on the neck that he didn't drop his guitar. He quickly approached his room-mate, set his guitar down and wrapped his arms around the vocalist. "I'm sorry too."

Tokiya returned the embrace. "It's alright, Otoya. Thank you."

"Tokiya...Tokiya...Tokiya..."

The bluenette smiled gently. "Can you please keep saying that name?"

"Tokiya?"

"Yes. It makes me happy to hear you call me by name."

"Why?"

"Because you're acknowledging me."

Otoya pulled back from the embrace and blinked in confusion. He could see hints of sorrow in his friend's eyes. "Tokiya? What's the matter?"

"Everybody else would just address me as _Hayato_, and I'm _sick_ of it! I just want to be Ichinose Tokiya for once..."

"Do they mistake you for your twin?"

Tokiya tensed. "Otoya, I'm about to tell you something that only few others know about. Including Nanami."

"What is it?"

"_I'm_ Hayato."

"Huh? But, I thought you were Tokiya!"

"I _am_! Hayato isn't a real person, he's just a character I'd made up. Everybody preferred ever-so-cheerful Hayato to always-cold Tokiya, so he stuck."

"If you're already an idol, then why are you here?"

"Because they wanted to focus more on appearances. I wanted to focus on singing. I love to sing. Because of that, I enrolled here. I never once thought that my room-mate would just say _so you're Tokiya? Nice to meet you!_ like you did. I was always expecting _you know, you really do look like Hayato_ or _must be nice to be an idol's younger brother, huh?_. The worst case scenario would of course have been _I can't believe I'm rooming with Hayato!_. No, you just saw me as Tokiya, not as Hayato's brother, not as Hayato's less-popular double, not as Hayato. That's why I found I could never get truly angry at you, because you always acknowledged me as Tokiya."

"Tokiya..."

"I have been under a lot of stress lately. My appearances as Hayato and then our graduation audition, the president of the recording company being hospitalised...it all just continued to bubble up inside and tonight, I let out my frustrations on the one who's been good to me all this time! When I calmed, I realised what I had done and knew right away that I had to apologise. I didn't chase after you because I thought that maybe we should have our space."

"That's what Nacchan and Sho suggested, to give you some space."

"Otoya, can I hear your song now?"

"Sure! Come on, we'll sit on the bed. There's a couple of messages in this song, and I want to know your own responses."

They sat side-by-side on Otoya's bed, barely any space between them. There was only enough room for Otoya to move his arm as he played.

Tokiya had closed his eyes and was listening intently. He could feel Otoya was cheering him on, telling him to not let life get him down. But, as he heard the third verse, he noticed the tune had changed slightly. He knew what love songs sounded like, and he was hearing a short one mixed into the cheerful song. His eyes flew open and he turned to Otoya.

The redhead had his head down and eyes lowered so he could focus on what he was playing. Because of that, he didn't notice Tokiya's cheeks turn a light pink before the vocalist leaned closer, not until he felt a soft peck on his cheek. _Keep playing, it's almost finished._

Tokiya smiled. So, Otoya felt the same way after all. He was surprised he hadn't realised sooner, Otoya was always expressing his feelings. But, he guessed that this was something that had to be well-hidden, just in case it was found out.

The song ended and Otoya let out a relieved sigh. He turned to Tokiya. "Like it?"

"I love it."

"So, I guess you got my hidden message..."

"I did, and I'm so glad to know that it's not one-sided affections. I've loved you for a long time, Otoya. You were the first person to see me as me, so it wasn't hard for me to appreciate your presence in my life. I never thought it would become such a feeling, but it did."

Otoya chuckled. "I'm the same. You've always been there for me, always helping me out when I need it. I grew to love you more and more each day. I think the final straw for my feelings to turn was that night you comforted me."

"Otoya..."

"Tokiya..." The redhead set his guitar on the bed and wrapped his arms around the vocalist. He felt the embrace being returned just as firmly. "I love you, Tokiya. I love you."

"I love you too, Otoya."

Otoya blushed and pulled back so he could look into Tokiya's eyes. The sorrow was leaving, being replaced with immense, utter joy.

Those same joy-filled eyes started to close as the beholder leaned close, lips slightly puckered.

Otoya smiled as he closed his red eyes and leaned in closer as well. "Tokiya..."

That gave the bluenette the push he needed. He closed the gap and allowed his lips to meet Otoya's.

It's said that two things are required to make music. First, a beautiful sound. _Oto_. Then, the perfect time. _Toki_. So, it was no wonder Otoya and Tokiya were making their own beautiful music that night.


End file.
